Kiss gone a miss!
by Resotii Watasaki
Summary: May wants her first kiss to be with Ash but is that even possible? Ash seems to be too dense about love and doesn't realize May's feelings for him. Advanceshipping one shot


Kiss gone a miss!  
By Jenna Johnson

"Ash, don't you ever know when its time to take a break?" Max called out as he, his sister and the oldest of the group lingered behind.

Ash turned toward them. "Maybe if you guys would move a bit faster we'd be there by now."

"Pika." His longtime pal, Pikachu chimed in as it was perched on its trainer's shoulder.

"You're the one that decided we'd skip our break when we were at Dewford Town…" Max called back, sitting onto a rock and crossing his arms.

Sighing Ash moved back toward his friends. "Fine, we'll take a short break." 

"Good thinking," Max smiled as he took off his backpack to get out a canteen.

Ash leaned against a tree as he watched Max drink from the canteen and then passing it on to the others. 

"Here you go, May." Brock said, holding out the canteen toward May but she seemed too transfixed in staring at Ash. "Uh… May…?"

Max sighed irritably. "Lemme see that," Brock handed the canteen to Max, who squirt May right in the face. 

Coughing May replied angrily, "What the heck was that for, Max?!"

"You weren't paying attention, Brock was trying to hand you the canteen…"

"Well, sorry about that." May apologized halfheartedly as she wiped her face with her arm.

"Too busy staring at Ash, huh?" Max said smirking.

"N-No!" May shouted out in dismay.

"I was pretty sure you were…"

"No, I wasn't, Max! So shut your face!!"

Max shook his head, knowingly. He could tell by the way his sister was acting that she all too clearly was doing what he suspected.

May stole one quick glance at Ash, who was looking right at her, a confused expression on his face. She could feel her face heat up at that fact alone. The more she tried to deny it, the more it became more apparent. She was in love with Ash. And nothing could ever change that.

"Well, guys, I think we've had a good enough break, let's head out now." Ash explained, then smiled at May.

Why is he smiling at me like that? May thought to herself as she looked away, trying her hardest to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Okay, Ash, but this time please don't walk too far ahead of us." Max replied, getting off of the rock and zipping up his backpack.

"Fine," Ash sighed.

"Kachu. Pi." Pikachu said with humor.

So they headed off again, Ash promising not to speed up too much. Off to Slateport City.  
Soon they make it to the Slateport City Pokemon Center and Max collapses on the couch.

"Finally. So tired…" He groans.

"Could you wait till we get a room first, Max?" Brock chuckled.

Max sat up scratching his head. "Heh, sorry Brock, I'm just so exhausted."

"I can see that." Brock agreed.

Ash walked up to the main desk.

"Excuse me? Could we have a room for four, please?" He asked politely.

"Sure, of course, young man." Nurse Joy beamed happily toward him. 

"Thanks."

As soon as they had gotten their room, Max collapsed into a bottom bunk and was fast asleep in mere seconds.

"Ash, can I talk to you for a second?" May said in almost a whisper.

"Sure thing, May." He replied.

The two of them stepped out of the room, Ash closing the door behind them.

"I… um… well…" May hesitated.

"Yeah?" Ash wondered, patiently.

"I wanted to tell you that…" May trailed off. "... that I'm sorry about earlier." That wasn't what I wanted to say!

"Sorry? You don't have to apologize, May… it looked to me that Max was the one that caused you to flip like that… I don't know what for though." Ash replied, scratching his head in confusion.

Sigh. So, he doesn't know I was staring at him? May questioned in her head. 

"Hey, ya wanna go get something to eat?" He suggested. 

"No, thanks," May rejected, sweetly.

"I'll see ya later, then, okay?" He told her then took off.

May watched him go, feeling bad that she hadn't got the chance to tell him how she felt about him.

"Hey, May, you don't look too happy." A concerned Brock spoke, as he stepped next to her.

May jumped slightly at the breeder's unexpected appearance. "That's because I'm not."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Brock, if I tell you, you promise not to tell my brother, right?" May replied.

"Your secret's safe with me."

"Well, I… you know… kinda have a crush on Ash. But why is Ash so dense about love?"

"That's a good question, May. Let me tell you something. Ash… he doesn't really understand love all too much. But there is a way you can get him to understand." Brock informed.

"And what's that?" May wondered.

"By kissing him." Brock answered simply.

May blushed deeply. "W-what? B-brock you can't be serious. That just doesn't seem like the right thing to do."

"May, trust me. Once he gets kissed by you, he'll learn a thing or two about love." Brock encourages.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I've known Ash for a long time, May. If anything, I know what he's like. You wanna get him to like you back, right?"

"…yeah…"

"Then go for it."

"I'll… I'll try."

However, it seemed every time May got Ash alone, her brother Max always seemed to appear and get in the way. She tried many places, but Max always seemed to be there. Finally May came up with the perfect plan. She takes out a piece of paper and pen and begins to write:

Dear, Ash,

Please meet me at the beach tonight. I have something really important that I need to tell you.

-May

Folding up the piece of paper, she looks toward Pikachu and whispers for him to come over to her.

"Pi?" He questioned, ears perked up. He walks over to May, a confused expression on his face.

"Hey there, Pikachu. Can you do me a favor, please?" She told the rodent, with a smile.

The little yellow rodent cocked its head to the side. "Pika?"

"Could you please give this to Ash for me?" She asked, holding out the paper toward him.

Pikachu grabbed it, still looking up at her with confusion.

"Thanks, Pikachu." May beamed, ruffling his fur, playfully.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu squealed happily.

That night, May waited patiently under the starry sky for Ash to come. She had her doubts and was sure Ash probably wouldn't come. But to her surprise there he was standing a few feet a way from her.

"May, is that you?" He asked, unsure.

"Y-yeah." She replies, turning crimson.

"I got the letter. What is it that you wanted to tell me? You never gave me any clues or anything. Just that it was really important." He told her.

As the two stand there in the moonlight, May can't bear her feelings any more. She slowly speaks up not wanting to stutter, "Ash, the reason I brought you here is well…" she looked away from him slightly. Luckily it was dark so Ash couldn't see how red May's face was becoming. "…the truth is…"

She then leans closer to him her lips meeting with his…and strangely Ash isn't at all surprised. After a minute… a minute that seemed to last for a life time, they stayed connected then May reluctantly pulled away looking Ash right in his auburn eyes. "…I…I'm in love with you, Ash."

Ash just stands there with his mouth slightly agape. He too was staring into her eyes, into her glimmering sapphire eyes. May looked away, feeling rejection coming. But unexpectedly Ash brings her into his arms.

"I-I've never felt his way before…but… I…I love you too, May…"

May hugged him back dearly, tears of happiness forming in her eyes. The two break  
away slightly so that they are staring into each other's eyes again.

And almost as if on cue they lean closer to each other and their lips connect yet again. This time into a kiss that proved they felt the same way for each other. This kiss seemed to last a lot longer then the one before and the young lovers enjoyed ever second of it.

After a moment, they pulled away slightly to get some fresh air but they still remained in a lovingly embrace.

And May would never forget the moment time seemed to stop when she had kissed Ash for the first time. Brock was right, but how was it he didn't have a girlfriend, after all this time? That was a mystery that would forever remain unsolved. More importantly. May had gotten what she so dearly wanted… and more. Maybe Ash wasn't so dense about love after all.

The End!!


End file.
